


Borderline

by afrocurl



Category: Gossip Girl, Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-30
Updated: 2008-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two bored boys meet at a party: they stop being polite and start getting drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borderline

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://starxd-sparrow.livejournal.com/profile)[**starxd_sparrow**](http://starxd-sparrow.livejournal.com/) for the beta; [](http://blushingblaze.livejournal.com/profile)[**blushingblaze**](http://blushingblaze.livejournal.com/), [](http://balcarin.livejournal.com/profile)[**balcarin**](http://balcarin.livejournal.com/), and[](http://sarah-p.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sarah-p.livejournal.com/) **sarah_p** for the support. At this point, all errors are mine.

Hey People!

Summer’s winding down, and those long days in the Hamptons will soon be forgotten for days where we’ll all be wishing to get out of class.

Of course, it wouldn’t be the end of summer without a few last blasts. Looks like there are still a few fab parties to be had.

Good thing you’ll all know about the party as soon as I do.

**Sightings**

**C** looking bored at a party at the Bass Compound. Too bad he’s not interested in action superstars or he’d be much more amused.

 **N** still working on that boat in Maine. Looks like he’s not going to see anyone for the next three weeks. He’s not busy worrying about **B** it seems.

 **S** still off in Connecticut, hiding from us all.

That’s all for me. I’ve got a party to primp for. Which one? That’s for me to know and you to maybe find out.

You know you love me,  
Gossip Girl

-*-

Chuck wandered around his house, looking for _something_ to do. The only downside to a summer party was that no one else he cared about was in town.

He hated that everyone who was worth his time spent their time outside of the state. No one was around who was worth his time at his house to amuse him. It appeared he was going to have to rely on the tumbler full of bourbon with cherry to get him through the party, though without anyone to talk to, he was forced to think about the event.

Even aside from the typical society hangers-on, Bart’s choice of “special guest” made Chuck want to vomit. What use did Bart have for socializing with a washed-up action star? Aaron Echolls, Chuck mused, had no reason to be _anywhere_ in the Hamptons. But without telling Bart off in front of everyone here, Chuck shut his mouth on the subject and went back to silently mocking the entire party.

-*-

Banal. That was the only word he could think of to describe this party.

These events were far too _typical_ for him, especially in the summer. Location changes didn’t matter much; a party was a party no matter if it was in Hollywood or Southampton.

The exterior of the beach house looked even more pedestrian than anything he’d seen outside of Tom’s or John’s in the Hollywood Hills or Malibu and the Bass beach house was far too ostentatious on the inside. It was filled with too many decorative couches with too many pillows. All he could wonder was just how much overcompensating this family had to do to gain any sort of respect. The _nouveau riche_ of New York were always looking to cement their place in society, he mused.

Logan continued to look around the mansion, trying to find something entertaining amongst the throngs of tight-assed Manhattan socialites. Watching the number of investment tycoons who crooned at his parents made him want to vomit, though the idea of doing so on a Persian rug made him look outside for something living to keep his mind off that particular train of though.

“You look disinterested,” he heard behind him.

“Sounds about right,” he said while turning around to face a younger man with dark hair and darker eyes.

“I could interest you in something less,” the brunette offered.

“Anything,” Logan intoned before he’d let the boy finish or even looked at where the other boy was headed.

“Name’s Chuck, Chuck Bass.”

“Ah, so you’re our esteemed host. Logan Echolls.”

“You could say so. Really, all of this is from Bart and his need for celebrity. Anything to help support the Bass Empire.”

“Sounds just like Aaron.”

“I haven’t had the pleasure.”

“It’s not a pleasure,” Logan commented dryly.

“I’m less interested in celebrity,” Chuck responded.

“Then what does interest, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Drinking away any memory of this night.”

“Lead the way.”

Chuck started to walk away from the noise of the party and upstairs towards his room.

Logan followed behind, hoping that whatever was away from the party was better than anything he’d been doing the rest of evening.

It took the pair five minutes to finally reach Chuck’s room.

" _Bienvenue_ ,” Chuck stated as he opened the door, showing Logan the wet bar. “Pick your poison.”

"Johnnie Walker Blue,” Logan said while looking around the room.

“Tennesee whiskey, I see. I don’t think I have any up here, but there’s plenty downstairs I’m sure."

“Then why don’t we wait for that and start with something herbal instead.”

“That I can work with, for now.”

Logan watched as Chuck walked over to the nightstand, opening it and returning with a small bag and a few rolling papers.

“Are you always this prepared?” Logan asked.

“Always. New York is a full of adventure,” Chuck replied before rolling a joint and sparking it up.

-*-

"Johnnie Walker Blue for my friend here,” Chuck said, pointing to Logan. “I’ll have another Manhattan.”

Logan looked around at the scene downstairs.

“Too many people fawning over Aaron for my taste,” he commented before sipping on his whisky.

“Sadly, everyone here is used to a far different type of celebrity. Movie stars are _unique_ to most of them. ”

“And why aren’t you part of that throng of people?”

“Firstly, I can’t be bothered with any of them. Secondly, the only time I watch your father’s movies is when high,” Chuck responded, looking off in the direction of the large gaggle of people, before swallowing the rest of his Manhattan.

“I’d only wished I could do the same. Aaron looks down on public displays of debauchery, of course.”

“And you’re one to listen to him?” Chuck inquired, confused at the differing sides his companion was displaying.

“Usually not, but there are times when I go against my better judgment.”

“Never do that,” Chuck commented back. “It only calls into question your decisions every other time. Never question those.”

“Noted,” Logan replied before once again scoffing at the crowd and draining his drink.

“Another round?” Chuck asked, eying the empty glass.

“Abso-fucking-lutely!”

-*-

The party still swarmed with too many people trying to look casual about the presence of other celebrities — those more famous than they were. Most of the guests were used to the honored person being a hedge fund director, or in special cases, an artist. Movie stars were not normal for this part of the Hamptons—those were for the lesser Upper East Side socialites--so the number of people surrounding Aaron remained constant.

Logan and Chuck continued to sit in a corner of the room, admiring the stupidity of the other guests.

“So that one, there,” Chuck pointed, “she’s had at least three benders in two days.”

“Really?”

“No, I’m full of shit,” Chuck said sardonically.

“Sounds like most of my friends.”

“But what else would I do in...” Chuck trailed off questioningly.

“Neptune. Dude, you’d be lost there. Plus that scarf would never fly.” Logan pointed at the piece of cloth peeking out from inside Chuck’s pants.

“Why are you even looking at my scarf?” Chuck questioned before adding, “I never go West of the Rockies. Anything west of Manhattan is beneath me.”

“You should.”

“Maybe later. Right now, I’d rather forget the rest of this party with some refreshments.”

“I couldn’t agree more. My glass is far too empty, and I’m losing my high.”

“We can fix both in a matter of minutes.”

“One more for the road,” Chuck called out to the bartender off in the corner.

-*-

“Oh no, you didn’t,” Chuck called out as a heavy beat echoed off the walls.

“I did!” Logan called while spilling some of his whiskey against the leather of the couch in Chuck’s room. “All over the couch at The Gutt’s place. Priceless, I tell you.”

“I’d imagine,” Chuck said with a lilt. “None of _our_ parties end up like that.”

“Advantage: West Coast,” Logan slurred. “Or maybe, it’s advantage: Hollywood. I don’t know.”

“Whatever, man; doesn’t matter. Parties are parties. Booze, women and drugs never go wrong. One should always strive for excellence when out with friends.”

“True enough. Thanks for letting me crash here tonight, too.”

“No problem. Aaron won’t notice you’re gone?”

“Thankfully,” Logan muttered under his breath. “Right,” he came back with more cheerfully, hoping that Chuck didn’t hear the first part under the music.

“You really need to hang with the rest of us here; we need some new blood. Nothing amuses me anymore here.”

“It would be an experience, I think. Not sure Aaron would buy having me stay in Manhattan though.”

“Fuck him, man. Do what you want. You had a good time tonight, right?”

“Obviously. I haven’t been able to drink this much and bitch about the people at parties in,” he trailed off before continuing, “ages. We don’t usually talk this much at parties.”

“Then, stay longer. My family’s only here in Southampton for another few days, and then it’s back to Manhattan for the pre-school extravaganzas while all of our parents vacation from their vacations.”

“Aaron is off to Europe to promote his newest piece of trash tomorrow. I don’t really need to be with him in London or Paris.”

“Then it’s settled. You’ll stay with me, and we’ll take over New York.”

Logan’s head hit the back of the couch as he thought about staying and really experiencing more of the New York scene that Chuck hyped up so much. “I’ll check in the morning,” he said, but stopped when he realized that Chuck had passed out on the bed.

-*-

Welcome back!

There are two weeks until school starts back up, and so it’s time for those last summer bashes before we all hit the books.

I, for one, can’t wait. It was such a dull summer in the Hamptons, and I’m looking forward for more gossip to emerge before the leaves change.

**Sightings**

**C** with a mystery surfer, exploring Central Park. First person to give me the deets on this guy gets my undying love. Looks like the new kid has found his way into the inner circle, though. He can’t be all bad.

 **B** walking out of Bendel’s. She must be gearing up for some party soon.

 **N** , sporting a tan, looking around for signs of **C** around the Park. What will those three boys do together?

That’s all I have time for right now. I’ve got to get ready for some retail therapy.

You know you love me,  
Gossip Girl

-*-

“Logan, this here is Nathaniel,” Chuck said patting Nate on the back.

“Nice to meet you, man,” Logan replied before reaching over to shake the blonde’s hand.

“Much to Chuck’s dismay, it’s Nate, actually,” he said to Logan before shifting his gaze to his friend. “This is the guy you were talking about the last few days?” Nate asked Chuck.

“Yes, Nathaniel. We met at this party Bart hosted at the beach house the other week. Convinced him to stay an extra few weeks.”

“Nicely done,” Nate said before slapping Chuck on the back.

“So what’s the plan for today, boys?” Logan asked between the two of them.

“Not sure, actually. Blair hasn’t said anything to me about tonight.”

“Then we’ll change that,” Logan chimed in. “Whose parents aren’t home tonight? All we need is the location and plenty of _party favors_.”

“Now I see why you two get along so well,” Nate said. “My parents are still up in Maine for a few more days. We’ll have it at my place.”

“Excellent,” Logan intoned.

-*-

Changing of the guard?

It seems that our surfer boy is capable of planning a party. Anyone who’s anyone will be at **N’s** tonight for it.

I’ll be here, waiting for news about it. Or maybe I’ll be there myself.

XOXO

-*-

“Let’s get this started early!” Nate yelled, searching for a highball glass.

“I couldn’t agree more, Nathaniel” Chuck chimed in, holding up his tumbler of scotch up to the small group gathered around the wet bar.

“To my first—and _last_ \--stint as host of a New York party,” Logan said while holding up his glass.

“Don’t count on that right now, Logan. I have grand plans for you,” Chuck retorted before taking a slow sip of his drink.

“Fine, fine, fine. I _might_ come back again if this party lives up to the hype. There’s always the chance I’ll want to bring everyone back with me next time.”

“Only if you promise that everyone will have a good time,” Chuck responded.

“Of course. We’ll make sure everyone is well aware of the stakes _should_ anything happen later.”

“Right. Now, we must continue this little soirée with some _help_ ,” Chuck slowly drawled before reaching into his pocket for his phone.

-*-

Logan wandered around the large house in the Upper East Side, surveying his handy-work.

Chuck was off in a corner, Logan noticed, hitting on a petite blonde girl who looked a bit like Veronica. It couldn’t have been her, though, he knew.

Nate seemed occupied by Blair in another corner of the room, leaving Logan searching for something to amuse himself.

One of the girls from Chuck’s pre-party came into focus before Logan realized that he had found his amusement right there.

Nothing Lilly wouldn’t have done while he was away, he mused.

-*-

Hey people!

Seems most of you were busy this weekend. That party at **N’s** was a big hit. Surfer boy, it seems, was the life of the party.

But, the rest of you disappoint me. No deets on who he is, though. Tsk. Tsk.

Looks like I’ll have to get my dish from somewhere else.

You know you love me,  
Gossip Girl


End file.
